


Tiempo de despertar.

by Wulfilde



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth, Magic Knight Rayearth OVA
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfilde/pseuds/Wulfilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No estoy lista para renunciar, no puedo, no sin saber qué es lo que estoy buscando. Pero atrapada en esta realidad todo se viene abajo. Pensé que podría hacerlo, surcar tus cielos en mis noches evitando la caída. Nunca vi el peligro, enfermar por una espera infinita y sin sentido. Olvidé mi parte del trato, te busque despierta, pensé que podía conservarte toda mi vida, que habíamos hecho un trato, la noche y yo: serías un secreto que esperaría por mí oculto en la oscuridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo de despertar.

**Author's Note:**

> La historia sucede años después del final de los OVAs.

La luz es fría, al menos esta lo es, fría como el hielo, afilada como un trozo de cristal. Se escurre en mi habitación con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, porque es un ladrón que viene por algo preciado. Viene a llevarte. Comienza con rasgar el delicado velo que me protege del mundo porque tú estás allí dentro y yo te sujeto con fuerza. De a poco, imperceptible, logra que mi mano suelte la tuya sin que yo me resista. Luego te arrebata de golpe, y al hacerlo me empuja al vacío.

Me incorporo de pronto, asustada, con una mano extendida al aire tratando de alcanzarte cuando ya no estás allí, cuando estás a un mundo de distancia, a una eternidad de mí.

La mano que buscaba retenerte se rinde, sin mucha convicción, la dejo a mi lado con movimientos lánguidos. Por un momento la contemplo, la mano vacía, casi puedo sentir el calor donde estuvieron tus dedos, sujetándome para que no cayera, un calor fantasma que existe porque yo creo que existe.

Pienso en tu mano, la que me ofreciste sin explicar nada, la que tome para seguirte sin preguntar a dónde, la que no solté cuando saltaste al vacío, la que me sujetó cuando nos remontamos en el aire sobre el lomo de aquella criatura alada que te acompaña a todas partes.

Tu mano sobre la mía, pienso en ello, y en tu sonrisa iluminando un cielo oscuro muy lejos del mío.

Al menos sé que pude alcanzar tu cielo.

Y, mientras pienso en ello, la incorpórea felicidad que traen los recuerdos se esfuma, caigo para hundirme dentro de una punzante tristeza. No duele a causa de las cosas que pierdo, aun no he despertado del todo para sentir eso, es a causa de lo que no hice. Tenía un discurso preparado, ¡tantas cosas de las que quería agradecerte!, y como muestra de mi inmensa gratitud solo obtuviste una palabra: _gracias_. ¡ _Gracias_! Es lo mismo que le dices a la cajera en el supermercado o al desconocido que detuvo las puertas del elevador. Un simple 《 _gracias_ 》, debí decir mucho más, debí contártelo todo.

Afuera el día reclama terreno, el día en este mundo, el mío.

Debo salir de la cama y me hundo en las cobijas cubriéndome por completo, no tengo el valor de abandonar este capullo que todavía tiene el poder de protegerme de la realidad. Sé que no tiene sentido alargar lo inevitable, simplemente no tengo la energía para hacer algo, para moverme, las ideas son confusas, pienso en ti con tanta fuerza que olvido que debo levantarme, que hay una agenda que cumplir, papeles que firmar, un vuelo que tomar…, el esbozo de un comienzo está aguardando.

¡Estoy tan agotada!

Hay un ruido a lo lejos, lo conozco, es familiar y molesto. Debo apagarlo, quiero que se detenga. Estiro con dificultad el brazo fuera de mi refugio, a tientas busco algo, el qué no interesa, muevo la mano torpemente hasta que el ruido se detiene…

¡Qué cansada estoy!

La confusa niebla en mi cerebro se esfuma de pronto, me incorporo, tan de golpe, que me enredo en las sabanas y caigo al suelo. Creí escuchar una voz, tu voz, decías mi nombre.

—Umi.

Mis ojos siguen la procedencia del sonido, sobre el suelo hay diversos objetos que deberían estar sobre la mesita de noche: un juego de llaves, una cartera de piel roja, un arete, el reloj despertador, el auricular del teléfono.

—¡Señorita Umi!

Sin pensarlo me acerco el teléfono a la oreja.

—¿Aló?

—Ah, finalmente señorita Ryuuzaki —contesta el teléfono—, ya decía yo que cuando consiguiera despertar recordaría cómo se usan los teléfonos, aunque pensé que era algo que dominaba hasta dormida —su risa oculta resulta demasiado evidente.

—¿Harima?

—Me pidió que le llamara a esta hora, ¿recuerda señorita? Harima, no se te olvide llamarme en cuanto tengas la confirmación de mi vuelo y la hora exacta en la que me espera la junta —dice en una voz aguda, pienso que en imitación a mí—. Luego le pareció mejor que le llamara temprano por si no había escuchado al despertador.

En realidad, yo dije que era por si olvidaba ponerlo, pero tras seis meses como mi asistente parece que Harima ya interpreta mis pequeñas mentiras.

—Su abogado ya me comunicó que todo está listo para la reunión con el cuerpo directivo, todos los papeles están en orden. Además, confirmó el trámite de la venta...

Las cosas que Harima recita con rapidez entran y salen de mi cerebro sin darme tiempo a procesarlas. Estoy tan cansada que no tengo ganas de protestar… Eso es hasta que digiero lo que está diciendo en este momento.

—Espera, espera, ¿qué?

—Es que se canceló ese vuelo, señorita Ryuuzaki, y los otros vuelos para hoy ya están llenos, me temo que no pude hacer nada. Usted especificó que no usaría el avión privado de la compañía.

—Sí, sí, sí, pero, ¿hasta mañana? ¿Qué no se suponía que ya habías comprado el boleto?

—Era algo tentativo, dependía del cupo del avión, señorita. Al menos la aerolínea nos avisó con tiempo y no cuando ya estuviera en el aeropuerto vestida y alborotada.

—Pero, ¡Harima! ¡Tengo que irme hoy! ¡Hoy! ¡Este día! ¡Antes de que anochezca y… Eh, ¿Harima?

El sonido que sale ahora por auricular parece indicar que la llamada se cortó. ¿Harima colgó? ¿Me colgó el teléfono a mí, su jefa, una Ryuuzaki? ¿Qué se cree? Ese… inepto. Se suponía que era la última noche, se suponía que era todo.

Mis ojos corren al ventanal, sin pensarlo. Tendré que enfrentarte una noche más, y ¿qué excusa me queda para no decirte?

La respuesta me obliga a levantarme.

Estos meses he huido del espejo. Procuro no observar la imagen sobre la superficie. Aquella primera vez que te vi después del accidente, al salir de la cama, me impresionó encarar los estragos de la depresión: mi rostro nunca había estado tan pálido, mis ojos tan rojos, las ojeras tan marcadas, mi cabello tan enmarañado. Me asustó no reconocerme, quedarme una hora paralizada frente al espejo mientras las lágrimas caían de mi rostro sin entender que aquella desconocida de aspecto enfermo era yo.

Hoy, mientras arreglo la falda estilo lápiz y el cuello de la blusa de seda, me doy cuenta de lo ridículo que me sienta este traje. Hasta ahora entiendo lo que todos los demás veían: una niña rica jugando a la presidenta, poniéndose los zapatos de mamá para parecer mayor. Me avergüenzo de haber creído que podía hacer lo que papá, que era capaz de cumplir con las expectativas, no soy digna.

Abrocho el collar de perlas que era de mamá pretendiendo que es un abrazo de aliento. Necesito de su apoyo, me hace falta valor. Hoy el mundo entero sabrá que he fallado.

No quiero… No quiero hacerlo… No puedo…

Al mismo tiempo, entiendo que no hay opción. Es que quisiera no estar parada, alistándome para esta difícil transición, sola. Y no puedo llamar a mis amigas, Fuu se sentiría culpable y Hikaru nunca me dejaría irme si supiera por lo que estoy pasando… Y tú, ¿dónde estás tú?

Antes de advertirlo, mis ojos vuelven hacia la ventana buscando la torre. Es como si te observara a la distancia, como si fueras tú el que me reprochara sin palabras las cosas que hago para alejarme.

De pronto no quiero nada más que alejarme de este lugar en el que tu presencia me acecha. Salgo a prisa, pensando en la hora, queriendo escapar de mi mente.

¿Es lo correcto?, irme, ¿es lo correcto? ¿Sabes lo que he hecho?

El edificio de la compañía frente a mí detiene mi carrera. El letrero gigante de 《 _Industrias Ryuuzaki_ 》 revuelve algo dentro. Esto es todo lo que queda de él, es su legado. Industrias Ryuuzaki siempre ha sido de mi familia, mi bisabuelo empezó de la nada esta compañía setenta y siete años atrás. Un Ryuuzaki ha ocupado la espaciosa y elegante oficina con el letrero de “presidente” en la puerta, siempre. Yo era la primera mujer en ocupar aquella oficina, un cargo muy importante en Japón. En el mundo de los negocios no se ha hablado de otra cosa en los últimos meses, se ha discutido si era el comienzo de un prometedor futuro o la pieza que haría caer a la compañía en la ruina. Cualquiera hubiera visto esto como la oportunidad para destacarse de verdad, pocos tienen en sus manos tanto poder e influencia, esta es la clase de posición que anhela alguien que desea hacer la diferencia. Y yo estoy a punto de entrar y regalarla.

Muchos creen que estoy mentalmente inestable.

Esas personas no son las que me detienen en la acera contraria al edificio.

Son las que piensan que no valoro la herencia de mi familia las que me estrangulan con una mano invisible. Ellas y el pensamiento de que quizás tengan la razón.

Una vez pretendí que ese sería mi futuro, heredaría Industrias Ryuuzaki, no como accionista mayoritaria, como presidenta. Eso fue antes de los sueños, antes de su muerte, antes de todo. Soy una Ryuuzaki, era mi único futuro.

Sin embargo, estos seis meses no he sido yo quien ha dirigido la empresa aunque fuera mi nombre el que estuviera en el el letrero de la gran oficina. En mis manos el legado de mi familia caería en desgracia, lo sé. Aunque me quedara, haría esto.

En sus manos Industrias Ryuuzaki solo puede crecer. Confió en ella, papá lo hacía, después de todo ha sido prácticamente la presidenta desde el accidente, fue la mano derecha de mi padre antes de eso.

No se trata de valorar mi herencia, es que la realidad es que el cambio de presidenta es algo meramente nominal.

 _“Algo meramente nominal”_ , me repito mentalmente antes de forzarme a cruzar la calle.

—Señorita presidenta —recita el hombre que me abre la puerta haciendo una reverencia.

Ya no parece nada nominal mientras paso por seguridad, todas las miradas están fijas en mí, puedo sentirlas. Si me amedrentara con facilidad ya hubiera agachado la cabeza, pero una Ryuzaki no baja la cabeza ante nadie, así que subo un poco más la barbilla y los tacones resuenan en el piso con más decisión.

Esto no es un error.

Pretender es mucho más sencillo en un mundo de apariencias, un mundo donde se jactan con igual presunción de los trajes de diseñador y de las sonrisas de imitación, donde se obsequian frases de segunda atadas con cordeles blancos y rojos, donde las palabras de afecto son despojadas de significado en una sociedad donde el significado de cada gesto es valorado.

Reverencia tras reverencia, llego ante los abogados con determinación renovada, lista para firmar mi salida de esta vida. Me dejo caer sobre la silla, al lado de mis abogados, frente a Fuu, que parece leer en mi cara todo el paquete de emociones que he coleccionado en, tan solo, un cuarto de hora.

—Bien, comenzaremos con leer las cláusulas de la renuncia del cargo de...

Y la tortura vuelve a comenzar...

Fuu se marchó hace una hora mientras yo me tuve que quedar atrás para enfrentar un largo protocolo de despedidas de etiqueta. Las palabras amables sobre mis padres aún laten en mis oídos al alcanzar la salida. Estoy deshecha, con una sonrisa estirando mis labios y al borde de las lágrimas por lo mucho que me han hecho extrañar la bondad de papá y la dulzura de mamá.

La primer lágrima cae al piso cuando alcanzo la esquina.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estás aquí?

Quisiera que los hubieras conocido, que hubieras ido una tarde a casa a comer para supieras qué clase de personas me criaron, que mi padre te invitara a una partida de _Go_ , que escucharas las risa fácil de mi madre.

Sucedió hace medio año, el accidente, su avión tuvo problemas en el despegue. Sin hermanos ni tíos, tuve que ir a la morgue a identificar los restos. El reloj de platino de papá y el collar de oro de mamá, fue lo único que reconocí de sus cuerpos chamuscados.

Aquel tiempo era un cascarón vacío, pasé días queriendo salir de la bruma de la pena. Mis amigas se turnaron para cuidarme mientras yo miraba por la ventana odiando a todos, a mis padres por morirse, a la gente que no logró salvarlos, a la que seguía viva; incluso odié a Celes, dijo que vendría a mí si lo necesitaba y no lo hizo, lo llamé a gritos en el muelle, pero no respondió, me dejó sola.

También te odie a ti, te odie tanto que me obligué a no dormir, fueron los calmantes los que me arrastraron a la fuerza a tu mundo. No dije nada esa vez, nada, tú hablaste por ambos, ni siquiera recuerdo si te escuchaba, lo único que puedo asegurar era que mi pena no parecía intolerable mientras hablabas, eso y que cuando el tiempo se acababa te volviste a mí con ternura.

—Ahora abre los ojos —murmuraste, casi tocando mi mejilla.

Y lo hice sintiendo que todo estaría bien.

Las noches en las que no puedo alcanzarte, tengo pesadillas sobre el accidente. La oscuridad sin ti se impregna del aroma a piel quemada y muerte. Sucede que siempre busco algo en la noche, a mis padres, a ti; cosas imposibles.

Tomo aire un par de veces para escapar del pasado. No puedo permitirme ver a las chicas con los ojos rojos y la mente ofuscada en una marea de tristeza. No puedo dejarles ese recuerdo.

Si debo confesar, parte de mí, la parte cobarde, no quería venir. No fue accidental haber buscado un vuelo para este día a esta hora, quería un pretexto válido para no verlas. Decidí irme, pero no por ello es fácil. Odio las despedidas y sé, ¡sí lo sé!, que no puedo evitar esta.

Creo que han succionado todo el aire del elevador. Sí, es eso, no hay aire, es eso o estoy en medio de un ataque de ansiedad. Me recargo en un muro, tengo de ganas de ponerme a gritar: ¡déjenme salir!

—Disculpe, señorita —es el encargado del elevador—, ¿se encuentra bien?

—No es nada —miento, con ambas manos sobre el estómago, como si eso evitara que su contenido no quisiera salir. Tampoco ayuda pensar que arriba me esperan mis dos mejores amigas, que tenía planeado no venir, estar saliendo del país en este momento y evitar preguntas incómodas.

—¡Umi! —apenas han abierto las puertas del ascensor y ya escucho el saludo habitual. Volteo para encontrarlas al otro lado del lugar. Hikaru, sin embargo, ya corre hacia a mí—. ¡Me alegra tanto verte! —dice mientras me estruja con un gran abrazo.— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, me siento muy bien —digo con la voz ahogada, pongo una mano sobre mi boca, el abrazo no me está ayudando.

—¿Segura?

—Sí —respondo con fingido ánimo.

Mi amiga sonríe.

Es como mirar a una niña pequeña sonriendo, no porque Hikaru sea algo petiza, sino por la inocencia que conjura en una sonrisa. No soy capaz de no devolver la sonrisa.

—Ven, Fuu está esperando —recuerda, y me jala de la mano hasta donde está nuestra amiga.

—Veo que sobreviviste a los miembros de la junta, Umi —reconoce Fuu. Hemos estado separadas no más de tres horas, ella, a diferencia de mí, fue libre apenas le cedí Industrias Ryuuzaki y se terminaron las fotos para la prensa.

—Apenas —digo y Fuu trata de contener una sonrisa ya que Hikaru me ha sujetado del brazo y no parece tener intenciones de soltarme en un futuro cercano. Tal vez teme que huya antes de tiempo.

—Sabes que nos vimos hace dos días, cinco horas y veinte minutos, ¿o no Hikaru?

—¿Llevas la cuenta? —pregunta animada.

Yo sacudo la cabeza, cuidando de no reírme.

—Era un estimado, pero entiendes que nos vimos hace poco.

—Lo sé —contesta quedamente, mira a la distancia—. Pero te vas mañana —añade con aire triste agachando la cabeza y aferrándose con fuerza renovada a mi brazo derecho.

Fuu intercambia una mirada de preocupación conmigo, aunque también puedo distinguir una pequeña mota de dolor en sus ojos verdes.

—Saben mejor que nadie que necesito irme —me obligo a sonreír ampliamente, aunque no me siento ni medianamente feliz—. Vamos, no es la primera vez que estaremos separadas por un largo tiempo. No es como si no fueran a volver a verme.

—¿Puedes prometerlo, Umi? —me suelta de pronto Hikaru, ansiosa—. Sabes que tardamos años en volver a reunirnos y ahora te vas.

Miro a Fuu en busca de ayuda.

—No te preocupes, Hikaru, volverá. Ya lo hizo una vez, todas lo hicimos —asegura.

—Pero no es... tengo la impresión de que siempre todo está en nuestra contra. Y ahora que las cosas se arreglan, ahora que podemos vernos con frecuencia... Umi, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué?

He hecho todo lo posible por darle la vuelta a esa pregunta. Al principio cambiaba el tema, fingía no escuchar o me levantaba y me iba..., y cuando conseguían una respuesta de mí no era una respuesta real, hice uso de todas las respuestas vagas que se me ocurrieron: _«porque sí», «necesito un cambio de aire», «quiero ver el mundo mientras aún soy joven», «estoy harta de todo», «no puedo seguir en Tokio», «necesito encontrarme a mí misma_ ».

Tal vez, lo de necesitar encontrarme, sea lo más cercano a la verdad que conseguirán de mí pues ya no sé quien soy. Sobrevivo entre sueños para vivir dormida. Sé que no puedo quedarme, no conseguiré alejarme de Céfiro aquí, la tentación es muy grande, fue lo primero que intenté.

Hubo estas veces en las que me negaba a cerrar los ojos, mataba el tiempo encontrando patrones en las molduras del techo, figuras ocultas en las pinturas sobre las paredes, me perdía en la luz de la luna que bañaba la habitación. Quería escapar de ti, te temía. Esas veces venías a mí, me tomabas de la mano y me llevabas a tu lado. Yo no me resistía.

Hubo estas otras veces, muchas veces, innumerables veces, en las que cerraba los ojos y me dejaba caer en tus cielos sin advertencia, sin importar el lugar exacto. Vagaba sola por esos pasajes contemplando la idea del pasado, soñando con su futuro, segura de que en un momento, corto o largo no importaba,  llegarías a mi lado. Siempre era así, conjurabas mi nombre antes de acercarte, una sonrisa apenas oculta en cristal cerúleo.

No, necesito irme, irme lejos, lo más lejos de Tokio que pueda. Eres una droga, sé que no dejaré de ir a ti si sé que puedo.

_¿Por qué?_

¿Me estoy equivocando al no decirles? ¿Entenderían si les hablara de ti y de mis sueños, de los años que llevo creyendo que te volví a encontrar, que te veo todos los días? ¿Suena muy loco, decir que me mudo al otro lado del mundo para escapar de un sueño? Si, definitivamente sí.

—¿Cómo que por qué? —protestó con las manos en las caderas—. Hemos discutido esto muchas veces.

—Has eludido esto muchas veces —interviene Fuu, en tono de observación casual, ni curiosa ni enojada, solo marca un punto.

¡Lógica, lógica y lógica! Odio cuando la lógica está en mi contra, a Fuu nunca se le pasa un detalle contradictorio.

—¿Tiene que haber un motivo?

La mirada en sus caras me lo dice todo. ¡Claro que tiene que haber un motivo para tirar la vida por la ventana! Pero ninguna de las dos le pondrá todas las palabras a su preocupación, ese es mi papel en nuestra amistad, yo soy la que dice las cosas como son, sin callarme nada.

—No es el fin del mundo —digo, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto—. Además, piensa en esto Hikaru, te estoy dando un pretexto para ir de vacaciones fuera del país. Y te estoy dando permiso para llamarme a todas horas. No, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

—¿Lo prometes? —pregunta, deseosa de aferrarse a algo, yo asiento enérgicamente.

Suspiro.

Comprendo lo mucho que el corazón de Hikaru teme por esta separación, tiene miedo de que las olvide. Creo que también teme que, lo que me está haciendo daño, me mantenga lejos, tal vez para siempre.

Una vez le dije:

—Estoy convencida de que, lo que nos ha mantenido juntas todo estos años, no es que estemos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Creo que es el que siempre llevamos una parte de nosotras en el corazón de la otra... Al menos eso dicen que es el amor, cualquier tipo de amor.

—Una parte de ustedes dentro de mi corazón —repitió ella, poniendo su mano sobre su corazón literal.

—Exacto —le dije con una gran sonrisa—. Mientras sea así nada podrá separarnos, siempre estaremos juntas.

Lo que no sabía Hikaru entonces, era que ya comenzaba a pensar en irme y quería prepararla para este día. Espero que lo recuerde, porque creo en aquellas palabras y dejarlas es difícil para las tres.

—Y dime, ¿cómo está esa pequeña tuya, Hikaru? —pregunto esperando que esto la obligue a pensar en cosas mejores. Funciona.

—Crece muy rápido —dice, con un sincero aire de sorpresa que arranca risas de Fuu y mías.

—Bueno, así tiene que ser...

Continúo hablando de Kyoko, aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que digo. Pensar en que la inocente Hikaru tenga ya una hija me hace sentir vieja.

 _"Todavía ni tienes treinta_ ", protesta mi vanidad y es cierto, pero, aun así, creo que ya tengo muchos años.

Me parece que estoy riendo, no lo sé. Cierro los ojos.

Si Kyoko hubiera sido niño se habría llamado Lantis, y casi su pequeña termina llamándose así si no es por Fuu.

—¿No creo que el joven Lantis considere un halago que una niña lleve su nombre? —aseguró, disimulando una sonrisa, mirando a la recién nacida en brazos de nuestra amiga.

—¿De verdad piensas eso? —preguntó meditabunda la nueva madre, sin quitarle los ojos a la pequeña bebe pelirroja.

—Tal vez Fuu tenga razón —dije yo, queriendo decir que con ese « _tal vez_ » que Fuu tenía toda la razón.

Por ello Hikaru cambio de idea y nombró a la pequeña niña Kyoko.

Ahora que lo pienso, es curioso que nuestra Hikaru, nuestra despistada, inocente y traga años Hikaru, sea la única de las tres que está casada. Hace cinco años heredó el _dojo_ de su familia y, mientras daba una clase de _kendo,_ conoció al apuesto veterinario con el que ahora tiene una hija de tres años.

Fuu, en cambio, no parece interesada en sentar cabeza. Es una adicta al trabajo. Hasta donde nos ha contado, no ha tenido una relación seria, a veces bromea diciendo que casarse no está en sus planes. No lo sé, casi no habla de ello: ni del amor ni del matrimonio, mucho menos de hijos. La mayoría piensa que le interesa más triunfar en los negocios, que comenzar una familia la frenaría. Yo no estoy de acuerdo, pienso que mira a Hikaru con envidia pues, de entre las tres, es la única que no finge felicidad.

Yo también la envidio, en momentos es insoportablemente feliz.

—No le has dicho, ¿cierto? —dice Fuu en voz baja, como si habláramos de un secreto aprovechando que Hikaru se rezagó en una tienda.

—El ¿qué?

—Has planeado viajes juntas a todos lados, has comprado ya los boletos de avión para que Hikaru y su familia te visiten en tres meses, has hablado de vernos pero no de volver, nunca de volver. Y ella no lo sabe…

—No lo entenderá —la interrumpo, no quiero escuchar más.

—No nos dejas, nunca has dicho de qué huyes. No comprendo, primero pensé que era por tus padres, pero ahora sé que no es eso.

—No tienen que saberlo todo.

—Es cierto, pero algo pasa Umi, lo sé. Y si no fuera porque le rogué Harima que te cambiara de vuelo, te habrías salido con la tuya y te habrías ido sin despedirte.

Trago saliva, me siento atrapada, descubierta. Fuu me conoce, sabe que es una tendencia mía el no tener valor para las cosas importantes, a veces necesito que alguien me empuje para hacer lo correcto.

—No tienes que preocuparte —murmuro contemplando mis zapatos—. No es nada importante.

—Temo que estés cayendo en un abismo, Umi —dice quedamente, como una confesión—, temo que nos necesites y no estemos cerca para ayudarte.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy en medio de una crisis emocional? Temes, ¿qué? ¿Qué derroche toda mi fortuna en un día en un casino en Montecarlo? —satirizo sin poder contenerme, aun cuando sé que me arrepentiré de está discusión.

—¡Cielos Umi, no! —reclama y cambia de actitud. La preocupación en las líneas de su rostro drenan todo mi sarcasmo—. Es más a... —dice, contemplando un punto sin importancia frente a ella—, a que abordes ese vuelo y no volvamos a saber de ti. No sé si es depresión o locura temporal, pero es obvio que algo te pasa, algo que has arrastrado por algún tiempo. Y temo… Tú, más que nadie que conozco, odias la soledad. Lo sé. Hasta tú lo sabes. Es… No lo entiendo. Tengo pesadillas en las que el teléfono suena y me dicen que te encontraron tu cuerpo en tu habitación y me preguntan si había notado alguna tendencia suicida.

—Las cosas no son así —respondo, indignada.

—No, creo que no —aunque no suena segura—. Es que pensé que entre nosotras no… no había necesidad de secretos.

—¿Secretos? ¿Quién guarda secretos? —irrumpe Hikaru con genuina curiosidad.

—Nadie —gruño por lo bajo.

—Todo el mundo —contesta Fuu, riendo como si no importara, aunque ambas sabemos que le importa y que la ligera curva en sus labios, una curva agria, delata sus pensamientos. Pero no presionará más.

—Quizás —dice Hikaru apoyando una mano contra el vidrio—, nosotras guardamos uno. —Sonríe volteando hacia Fuu y luego hacía mí— Me alegra no tener que guardarlo sola, sería muy difícil. Algunas veces me pasa, al ver la placa que conmemora el ataque, que dudo de lo que vi aquel día. Es fácil dudar de algo así... Pero nunca cuando estoy con ustedes. Me volvería loca guardando un secreto como ese sin poder compartirlo con nadie. ¿Entienden?

Agacho la mirada y dejo caer mis brazos al lado de mi cuerpo, es casi como si hubiera dicho todo eso para obligarme a confesar, quiero hacerlo, decirles lo que pasa.

Siento como atorado en la garganta el secreto. Muevo la cabeza a ambos lados y me abrazo con fuerza. No diré nada, no ahora, no puedo. No sabría por dónde empezar.

Hay una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo, es de Fuu.

—Si, Hikaru, entendemos.

Mi amiga asiente, agarrando los binoculares, pensativa. Parece triste.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo y nunca nadie más sabrá lo que pasó; que la placa a los pies de la torre debería ser en su memoria. Alcycone, Ascot… Lantis… Todos los que murieron aquel día. La gente debería saber lo que pasó.

—Que seres de otro planeta vinieron a apoderarse de la Tierra porque el suyo estaba muriendo —digo como broma porque sé cómo se escucha eso en voz alta—, y que tres adolescentes salvaron el día.

—Que la gente de Céfiro hizo aquello porque estaban desesperados y le debían lealtad a su princesa, que no eran malos —dice Fuu, muy seria.

—Que algunos pelearon a nuestro lado, murieron por ayudarnos —sigue Hikaru, con un hilo de voz y lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

—Que regresaron a un Céfiro en ruinas, porque entendieron que no era correcto reclamar nuestro mundo y prefirieron volver a un mundo de una luna roja…

Nos quedamos en silencio, por diferentes razones. Luego Hikaru se disculpa y corre al tocador a limpiar el rastro del llanto. La dejamos ir porque necesita estar sola unos momentos.

Fuu se recoge un mechón de cabello, para dar a sus manos algo en qué entretenerse. Yo arqueo una ceja y le pregunto sobre la luna roja.

—Creo que es posible que Céfiro sea justo como lo describirte esa vez, Umi.

Hice alusión a mis sueños sobre Céfiro en contadas ocasiones. La primera vez sucedió el primer aniversario de su partida. Fuu y yo habíamos viajado especialmente para la ocasión. Nos habíamos citado en la Torre. Hablábamos de un montón de cosas y pensábamos en silencio en ustedes, contemplando la ciudad reconstruida. Hikaru rompió el silencio con una pregunta: ¿han pensado cómo es Céfiro?

Fuu y yo intercambiamos una breve mirada pero no contestamos.

—Y, ¿se lo han preguntado? —insistió mi amiga.

Fuu soltó el tenedor y juntó las manos en el regazo, nerviosa.

—Lo he hecho un par de veces —confesó, poco después, sin elaborar nada.

—Yo me imagino el castillo rodeado de flores, imagino pasto verde y joven cubriendo los alrededores, verde y uniforme como una alfombra muy suave, y allá, a lo lejos montañas cubiertas de bosque...

Había hablado con voz de ensoñación y ojos brillantes, sonaba tan bien pensar así del lugar en el que te encontrabas, que sentí pena de decir lo que pensaba, pero lo dije sin proponerme hacerlo, las palabras dejaron mis labios antes de saberlo.

—Es seco —dije yo en tono apagado—, un lugar sediento y marchito, es un desierto sin vida que se extiende más allá de la vista. En el día el sol quema la piel expuesta mientras que en la noche el frío es implacable. Y la luna..., su luna es de un color rojo, rojo sangre.

Ambas me miraban fijamente cuando terminé de hablar, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidas por alguna razón que yo no comprendía.

—Es una posibilidad —dije, tratando de excusar mi idea sombría de Céfiro.

—Perdóname, Umi, es que hablas como si hubieras estado allá.

Enrojecí varios tonos y sonreí avergonzada. La imagen de mis sueños me acechaba a tal grado que había decidido que tenía que ser real, el mundo moribundo, mi plática contigo. No me había cuestionada que fueran ficción hasta aquel momento.

—Es que mis sueños son algo —tarde un momento pensando en el adjetivo adecuado—... oscuros.

Permanecimos en silencio más tiempo del necesario hasta que Hikaru, con una gran sonrisa, aceptó que tal vez mi idea fuera más cercana a la verdad.

—Nunca lo sabremos —dijo, le dio un sonoro sorbo a su malteada de chocolate y preguntó qué me gustaba más de Londres.

No esperaba que Fuu lo recordara, mucho menos hoy, ninguna de las dos había vuelto a mencionar aquello.

—Fuu, hablas como si hubieras estado en Céfiro —digo, copiando sus palabras.

Ella asiente, incómoda.

—Es por —me ve, con fijeza antes de añadir—: mis sueños.

—Fuu… —abro la boca, sorprendida, ella escogió sus palabras con cuidado, como si tratara de esconder algo en ellas. Quiero salvar las ambigüedades y preguntarle directamente, antes de hacerlo levanta una mano para evitar que siga, Hikaru acaba de regresar, más calmada.

—¿Vamos a ir al karaoke?, porque se hace tarde.

—¡Claro! —afirmo, la tomo de la mano y camino con decisión al elevador sacudiendo la cabeza, quiero deshacerme del presentimiento que me dice que Fuu había querido confesarme ese algo que yo no les he podido decir a ninguna de las dos.

¿Será posible? ¿No seré la única? ¿Fuu tiene aquellos sueños?

Karaoke y suchi, _selfies_ y más _selfies_ aderezadas con sake; una visita al templo para pedir por mi viaje y un abrazo fuerte y apretado; lágrimas de Hikaru y miradas cautelosas y estudiadas de parte de Fuu; nuevas promesas que se atan entre nosotras para mantenernos juntas pese a la distancia; las veo partir, las despido agitando mi mano derecha. Así se resume nuestra despedida.

Hay tanto dentro de mí que no sé qué sentir o pensar, me limito a las acciones, a contemplar cómo se alejan de mí, cómo las alejo de mí.

 _“No era nada”,_ pienso, dando por fin media vuelta para marcharme.

Me sorprende que lo primero que pienso tras la temida despedida sea sobre el extraño comentario de Fuu. Ella no volvió a implicar nada. Creo que estoy tan desesperada por encontrar a alguien que entienda lo que me sucede que la malinterpreté.

 _“Debí decirles”_ , reflexiono arrepentida. Pero ¿qué hubiera dicho, que quiero olvidar que lo que pasó ese día, olvidar que te conocí? No, no lo entenderían. Ellas atesoran sus recuerdos sobre ustedes. Todo lo que somos ahora se debe a ese día. Yo soy la única que a veces quisiera dudar que sucedió, quisiera creer que fue una mentira que nos dijimos para superar el trauma.

Es inútil.

Apenas consigo recordar cerrar la puerta, uso todo mi cuerpo para la tarea recargándome en ella hasta escuchar el distintivo 《 _clic_ 》 del mecanismo. Mi bolsa termina en suelo porque ya no interesa sostenerla y me quedo aquí, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, admirando ese vacío que parece moverse con libertad frente a mí.

Vacío. Se mueve sutil y vaporoso como el aire, un ser etéreo que acecha desde los rincones. Se vuelve denso a momentos y cae, pesado como una losa, sobre mí. Vacío.

No puedo pensar en nada más que en el vacío.

Estoy tan agotada que ni siquiera puedo sentir algo, ni dolor ni tristeza ni coraje. Trato de recrear un sentimiento pero parece que hoy me gaste hasta el último de ellos, no siento nada.

Las luces apagadas dentro del loft enmarcan la ciudad encendiéndose delante de mi muro de cristales, como una pintura en movimiento. Luces y más luces, luces amarillas y blancas burlándose del cielo negro y, entre ellas, una joya roja.

La contemplo con la mente en blanco, es lo único que no ha cambiado desde que aquel día en el que te conocí.

No tengo más que cerrar los ojos para revivir aquel día. No importa que hayan pasado ya más de diez años, cierro los ojos y estoy nuevamente en medio de la devastación, en aquel amanecer. De pie entre los escombros, levanto la vista para encontrar tu mirada antes de que desaparezcas para siempre. El sonido de tu voz diciendo « _gracias_ » se prolonga un momento tras tu partida, como un eco que dejas atrás hasta que, finalmente, también se marcha.

No olvidó cómo luchaba contra la contradicción del momento. Unas cuantas horas atrás no creía en la magia ni había escuchado hablar de Celes ni de Céfiro. Un día antes no sabía que existías. Y en ese instante yo sentía la pérdida de todo.

Sé que nos quedamos de pie largo rato, en un silencio que se expandía entre nosotras. Hikaru fue la primera en dar la vuelta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fuu la siguió, con la sombra de una sonrisa. Yo me resistí un poco más. Hasta que mis amigas me llamaron, bajé la cabeza y dí la media vuelta. Era hora de ir a casa, no importaba si no quería ir.

Desde ese momento sentí que algo pasaba, que una parte mía se quedaba atrás. Ahora lo entiendo, pero en aquel momento el vacío era algo desconocido.

A la mañana siguiente, al salir a la calle, caminé unos pasos y miré a la distancia, la torre de Tokio era lo único en pie en medio del caos de destrucción. Se convirtió en un símbolo para muchos. Para nosotras, para mí, fue un monumento en tu memoria.

Nadie puede culparme por soñar con lo que pasó, pensé mucho en ello, de día y de noche, haciéndome toda clase de preguntas sobre ti. No fue hasta que volví a Tokio que algo cambió.

Una noche el sueño fue diferente. Fue profundo. Fue vívido. Fue inexplicable.

Abrí los ojos y no reconocí el lugar en el que me encontraba. Parecía un desierto, sentía el viento frío arrastrando la rugosa arena en mi cara, pero todo estaba oscuro y las dunas no eran más reales que las sombras que componían la noche. La única luz provenía de la luna, una luna roja.

La imagen me perturbó y, entonces, sentí tu mirada incrédula desde la distancia fija en mí.

—¿Umi?

Sé que no respondí, simplemente te miré y cerré los ojos antes de asentir muy lentamente. Escuché tus pasos acercarse a mí, pasos indecisos que se hicieron firmes y constantes.

Repetiste mi nombre al llegar a mi lado, pero todo era tan extraño. Volví los ojos al cielo, al paisaje, al mundo moribundo que me estremecía.

—¿Dónde estamos? —dije al fin—. ¿Este es tu mundo?

Asentiste, pude verlo en la periferia de mi visión, solo no supe qué expresión había en tu rostro con mi atención fija en la sangrienta luna, una luna herida.

—Y, ¿están solos? —dije volviéndome hacia a ti. Me sonreías, lo hiciste un momento antes de acercarte los dos pasos que nos separaban y comenzar a contarme lo que había pasado desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Hablabas de los seres que habían salvado, de cómo estaban tratando de revertir el daño, de que había esperanza... y, sin embargo, yo no podía pensar en nada más que en el desierto a nuestro alrededor.

—Es un mundo triste. Debieron quedarse —dije, pensando en lo horrible que sería vivir en un lugar como aquel.

—Umi, este es mi mundo —me explicaste, sin perder aquel aire cálido que envolvía tus facciones, tu mirada y tu voz—. Tú contemplas solo muerte pero todo renace. Este mundo, mi mundo, está herido, necesita ayuda para sanar. Para mí es un honor ayudarlo ya que no pude evitar que fuera tan lastimado. Un mundo enfermo debe ser cuidado.

Eso lo entendí. Luego escuché en silencio todo lo que tenías que hacer para ayudarlo a recuperarse, tu voz llena de esperanza, tu mirada fija en el futuro y, por momentos, en mí.

Yo sonreía por dentro mientras te escuchaba y envidié carecer de aquella convicción que desbordabas. Envidié que tuvieras una vida tan llena de propósito.

Cuando abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente, descubrí que algo de tus sentimientos se quedó en mí.

Aquel fue el primero de muchos sueños, siempre diferentes, que me hacen esperar por la noche para verte una vez más. Sueños, que creo, son algo más. Sueños que debo abandonar. 

Clef, lo siento pero debo hacerlo.

Mis piernas renuncian a sostenerme y termino en el suelo duro y frío.

Mis manos tocan la lisa superficie del suelo de mármol. No voy a extrañar este lugar, con los pisos blancos y las cortinas de cendal color crudo, la decoración minimalista y el arte abstracto colgando en las paredes; le pague a un decorador para darle “estilo” a un lugar que compré únicamente porque alguien de mi posición debe de vivir en algo así.

Nunca se sintió como un hogar, ahora lo entiendo. Parece que comprendo las cosas demasiado tarde, cuando ya no quedan opciones.

 _“Está hecho”_ , pienso, un consuelo triste e inútil pues: si he renunciado a todo, ¿qué va a ser de mí en los días siguientes, después de que desista de tratar de convencerme que lo nuevo, lo diferente, es bueno?; ¿que dejar mi vida atrás sirvió de algo?

¿Dejar todo lo que amo, simplemente porque no puedo tenerte, me hará algún bien?

No lo sé.

Ya lo he hecho antes, una vez, en un tiempo en el que creía que podía tenerlo todo; una vida normal de día y a ti, esperando por mí en los confines de la noche.

Su nombre era Aida Hiro.

En aquel tiempo, Fuu y Hikaru estaban seguras de que habría boda, ninguna se hubiera imaginado que terminaría con él de la noche a la mañana, estaban convencidas de que alejaba a la única persona que parecía capaz de hacerme feliz.

Aún pienso en él. Tenía unos ojos marrones llenos de bondad. Le gustaban los niños, por ello era cirujano pediátrico. Su sonrisa era sincera y sus palabras eran suaves. Me hacía reír. Estuve con él casi dos años, fue una buena época.

Él no era como otros sujetos con los que había salido, no me trataba como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, no daba por sentado que sabía lo que me gustaba, no me asfixiaba como si temiera perderme si me daba demasiado espacio.

Creo que debí ver lo que venía, era lógico, él comenzaba una carrera y me amaba, y yo creía que le correspondía... hasta que se arrodilló, como en esas películas románticas que me gustan, se arrodilló y sacó una pequeña caja revestida de terciopelo azul. Yo lo miré sin comprender, como si no estuviera familiarizada con el significado del anillo con el diamante. Creo que él confundió mi reacción con aceptación porque sonreía y cuando hizo la pregunta y no salté a sus brazos, los dos supimos que mi respuesta no sería « _sí_ ».

—Pensé que ambos queríamos esto —murmuró.

Desvié la mirada al suave oleaje y a la brisa salada, buscando consejo en el mar que veía en el horizonte.

Hiro me conocía bien, me había llevado al muelle para pedir mi mano en lugar de a un caro restaurante, lo había hecho en privado no frente a un público de amigos o extraños, ¡por todos los cielos!, hasta tenía el anillo correcto, el que yo hubiera elegido entre miles.

Comencé a temblar como una hoja, lo recuerdo muy bien. Ni siquiera conseguía el valor para verlo a la cara y decirle que aquello era todo. Él quería respuestas que yo no tenía.

—Umi...

Habíamos permanecido en silencio por tanto tiempo que su voz me resultó extraña. Volteé a verlo y me sorprendí de ver a Hiro a mi lado. Por un segundo espere ver unos ojos azules en lugar de marrones.

—Perdóname —fue todo lo que le dije, pues ¿qué más podía decir?

La sombra de su mirada aún me persigue. Esos ojos tiernos se impregnaron de un reproche silencioso que me preguntaba _«¿por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo si no me amas?»_ , y pude ver una chispa de dolor que comenzaba a encenderse. Nunca me ha lastimado tanto una sonrisa, porque sonrió sin malicia deseándome solo cosas buenas, cuando ya le había dado un beso lento y perfecto que había destruido algo dentro de él, algo hermoso que pudo ser mío.

Pasé semanas preguntándome por qué lo había rechazado. ¿Mi corazón realmente estaba tan dañado? ¿Fue miedo lo que me llevó a rechazarlo? Era muy orgullosa para entender lo que pasaba, para admitir que comprendí qué era el amor al encerrarlo en un sueño.

Ahora sé que lo miré y me decepcionó que no fueras tú, que nunca serías tú. Hiro merecía más que una mujer que llora la pérdida de algo que nunca ha sido ni será suyo. Ese hombre bueno, a pesar de todas sus cualidades, no era tú. Y yo te quería a ti. Al advertirlo comencé a perderme, comencé a llamarte a través de la noche imaginando que los sueños no eran sueños, que contestabas.

Esa vida ideal que tenían mis padres pudo ser mía con Hiro a mi lado. Pude tener los bailes en la sala al compás de una música imaginaria, habría tenido flores sin razón, alguien dependería de mí para alegrar sus días y compartir el calor en las noches.

Tal vez Hikaru y Fuu tenían razón, quizás dejé ir al único hombre que pudo hacerme feliz. Espero que se equivoquen.

Fuu me dijo, una de esas veces que hablé muy vagamente de ellos, que tal vez no eran sueños. A veces deseo con fuerza que sea así, que no esté perdiendo la razón. Que realmente seas tú quien acude a mí, que seas tú de quien me enamoré porque si no... Si no...

Creo que la respuesta no importa. Eres real para mí, y te tengo que dejar ir. Quiero poder amar a alguien que esté a mi lado, quiero que me sostenga en los tiempos difíciles y seque mis lágrimas, quiero poder caminar de su mano en un día soleado, quiero despertar a su lado, no en una cama fría rodea de soledad y de deseos vacíos.

Volveré a ti una noche más, una noche más para despedirme, una noche para decir adiós. Luego me iré, lejos donde sé que no me encontrarás mientras duermo. Te dejaré ir.

Cierro los ojos temiendo no poder encontrarte esta última noche. Voy a irme de Japón huyendo de ti, pero necesito verte, a ti y a tu mundo una última vez. Tu mundo...

Céfiro, el mundo de mares indomables y cielos celestes, el mundo de interminables desiertos y páramos umbríos, el mundo de las criaturas mágicas y la luna roja. Voy a extrañarlo tanto como a ti.

Céfiro.

Hay una voz. Es tersa, como el terciopelo, y ligera, como la semilla de un diente de león. Sigue el compás del viento, suena a la brisa suave de la primavera, hace que dancen los árboles. Es una voz infantil, una mirada inocente que te arrebata una sonrisa antes de saberlo. Es la voz de un hada.

A esa voz se le unen muchas otras.

Piso tierra blanda, debió de haber llovido hace poco. Es extraño, en Céfiro no llueve, no a menos que sea convocada por nosotros. Pero indudablemente ha llovido, huele a césped húmedo y a flores. Huele a flores.

Abro los ojos.

La luna roja es lo primero que busco.

No sé cómo era Céfiro antes de que la princesa _Emerude_ se enamorara de _Zagato_ y lo perdiera. No sé si el viento soplaba suave y apacible como una brisa fresca de verano. No sé si las cordilleras _Subaru_ solían esconder el mayor nido de dragones del continente. No sé si la pradera de _Yaris_ realmente rebosaba de flores sin importar la estación. Solo conozco esto, la luna roja sobrevolando el cielo y abajo desolación.

Pero esta vez el paisaje es muy diferente a la tierra árida a la que estoy acostumbrada.

Veo a la distancia árboles parecidos a los sauces, estos, en lugar de hojas, tienen pétalos de colores tan claros que parecen blancos. El movimiento de las ramas arranca algunos que se dispersan sin prisa, me recuerdan a copos de nieve.

Siento como si estuviera atrapada en una de esas esferas de cristal que al agitarlas simulan una nevada. Esta contiene un valle, desde aquí puedo ver la cuenca del río, la vegetación fresca, vida vibrando en una fiesta extraña y fascinante. Entre los sauces, revolotean luces de colores, sobre la hierba descansan criaturas que solo atino a describir como de cuentos. Esta es, sin duda, una escena fascinante para plasmar en una bola de nieve; el cuadro ante mi me roba el aliento.

¿Por qué no me has traído aquí? No es como los oscuros y viejos bosques petrificados a los que les hablas con voz metálica ordenándoles despertar de su sueño de piedra, ni como las praderas de los alrededores del palacio que se pusieron verdes por los muertos enterrados debajo y cuyas flores son blancas en un adecuado signo de luto. Este lugar es diferente, puedo sentirlo.

Las hadas cambian de canción y alguien las acompaña, escuchó una flauta armonizando con ellas. Me pierdo en las palabras hasta que llega a mis oídos aquel susurro áspero y gentil, siempre lleno de sorpresa y de duda.

—Umi.

Me pregunto si temes lo que yo sea, si te sucede lo mismo y pierdes la razón con estos encuentros o si te preguntas cada vez si es la última vez, el último encuentro.

—Me encontraste —digo sin molestarme en voltear.

—Temía no hacerlo.

—Este lugar…

—Lo sé.

—¿No sabías que existía?

—Había rumores. _Note_ no era un lugar muy conocido antes, las montañas que lo rodean lo mantienen aislado. Parece que sana rápido.

—¿Sin ayuda?

—Como puedes ver, Umi. Lo buscaba cuando sentí tu presencia.

Hay algo en tu voz que me empuja hacia ti. Una sonrisa oculta que sé que está ahí, aun cuando tu rostro no la muestre. Sonríes por este valle, que _Note_ sane solo renueva tu esperanza.

Te empujo con mi hombro, eso parece desenmascarar esa sonrisa y reímos, no hay necesidad de nada más para hacerlo, eres feliz al igual que yo así que reímos.

Me siento en la hierba, no me hace falta nada, no hay vacío. Quiero disfrutar de esta paz tan rara en mi vida.

Ocupas tu lugar mi lado, inhalando profundamente, te relajas, cubriéndonos con un silencio sereno.

Un dragón surca el cielo, sigo su trayecto sobre nosotros, no había notado el ondulamiento que hacen con la cola mientras vuelan. Abrazo mis rodillas, emocionada y celosa, ¿por qué no hay dragones en Tokio? Debería haberlos, dragones y hadas y criaturas salidas de cuentos.

Y magia, debería poder controlar el agua en la Tierra.

La risa que escapa de mis labios se mezcla con la que hace eco en el valle. Sé que quieres preguntar pero no lo haces, siempre has preferido el silencio cuando traes la mente llena de cosas, a veces piensas demasiado.

—A veces, solo a veces —susurro, recargando mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas con la mirada fija en el valle y en sus habitantes.

—¿A veces? —preguntas, con genuina curiosidad. Yo sacudo la cabeza, tú insistes—. Umi.

—Clef —digo yo, como si no supiera de qué hablas.

—Umi —me adviertes por segunda vez.

—Clef —repito, con toda la inocencia del mundo. Y recibo un coscorrón como castigo—. No deberías de quejarte de mi falta de paciencia, al menos puedo decir que he superado maestro —me muevo para esquivar otra reprimenda, gruñes, te empujo y ambos reímos otra vez.

Hay algo de rutina mediando entre nosotros ahora: tiendo a provocarte, pretendes molestarte, es algo que hemos hecho nuestro. Cuando te asisto en tus tareas de restauración somos más como alumna y maestro, ignorando las largas miradas y las sonrisas compartidas. Cuando estamos así como ahora, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, casi puedo definirnos como una pareja. Pero hay una línea entre nosotros que nos separa de esa etiqueta. Una que me hace pensar dos veces dónde pongo mis manos cuando tengo que tocarte, me vuelve consciente de cada expresión, me mantiene buscando esa sonrisa, me hace buscar esa luz azul a través de una noche fría, una luz cálida para soñar.

Un sueño.

Aprieto con más fuerza mis rodillas.

La música y los cantos comienzan a alejarse, como si recordar que estoy dormida los hubiera espantado. Y aun así, siento el calor de tu presencia rozando en mi costado derecho, vagando sigilosamente por el camino que sigue tu mirada.

Clef.

Arriba, las estrellas hacen su aparición para nosotros, estrellas cómo no he visto en la Tierra, entre ellas la luna roja, un rubí nocturno, rojo como la sangre porque la sangre es vida.

Algo roza mi cabello y volteo por reflejo la cabeza, a un palmo de distancia tu mano está suspendida sosteniendo un pétalo blanco. Nos toma por sorpresa: aquel contacto inocente. Tus manos han sostenido mis manos antes, tus brazos han rodeado mi cintura, tus dedos han rozado mis mejillas; pero es la primera vez que pasa sin un fin didáctico y sin accidentes de por medio.

Nos quedamos congelados en esta acción tan simple como complicada hasta que te resuelves a salvar la distancia para colocar tu mano en mi mejilla, uno de tus dedos roza mi piel una…, dos…, hasta tres veces y luego se aparta.

Sonrío y cierro los ojos, el fantasma de tus dedos aún presente en mi piel.

—Tenías razón —dices, tu voz parece venir de un lugar muy lejano—, deberían enseñarnos a temer a los sueños.

La seriedad que adoptas lo confirma; lo sabes. La cálida armonía que nos arrebujaba se disipa.

—¿Esto es real?

Finalmente pregunto lo que debí haber preguntado desde la primera vez que vine a ti.

—Debes creerme Umi, no lo sé.

Callamos un rato. Me distraigo viendo la luz distante de las hadas danzando entre los árboles, su felicidad parece completa, demasiado considerando que detrás de la arboleda lo verde libra batalla contra la nada, recordando que unos pocos años atrás este lugar era igual de estéril.

—¿Tú qué crees, Umi?, ¿soy real?

Esperas por mi respuesta con las cejas arqueadas y la espalda muy recta. Creo que al fin lo comprendo, tú y yo tememos lo mismo, compartimos este miedo.

—Eres real.

Y espero porque necesito que tú también creas en los mismo.

—Juro por Céfiro misma, sé que eres real. Lo sé porque me duele que termine, que me dejes.

—En mi mundo tú eres un simple recuerdo —consigo murmurar.

Comprendo lo que quieres pero no puedo verte a los ojos, si lo hago no tendré la fuerza para despedirme.

—Umi, no tienes que hacer esto —protestas, siento el dolor en tu voz tratando de decir algo que no entiendo.

—Pensar que nunca había visto este lugar —digo, volviendo mi atención al valle porque si vuelves a decir mi nombre con tanta tristeza romperé en llanto y no quiero que nuestra despedida esté manchada por tristeza.

—Está muy lejos de las tierras del palacio... —explicas con una extraña voz mirando al mismo lugar.

Asiento, no se me ocurre hacer otra cosa, me distraen cada uno de tus movimientos, el de tus manos rozando el pasto, el de tu cuerpo cambiando de posición para contemplar mejor el horizonte. No dejo de pensar en que podría vivir aquí para siempre, estar aquí por siempre a tu lado en este silencio familiar que hemos hecho nuestro.

—Umi...

¿Por qué no puedes ser real? ¿Por qué no puedes ir a mi mundo y quedarte a mi lado? ¿Por qué solo puedo venir a ti en sueños? Voy a extrañar el sonido de tu voz, la forma en la que pronuncias mi nombre, la forma en la que hablas de esta tierra desconocida, la voz que me contó tu vida.

Esa voz tuya que me busca.

Quisiera decir algo por lo que me recordaras por siempre, pero no puedo hacer más que sonreírte. Debo hacerlo mal porque te preocupas, lo sé por la forma contraída de tu expresión, de aquel azul cerúleo tratando de descubrir algo en mí.

—Umi, ¿por qué has venido?

—Porque tenía que despedirme, Clef —me abrazó con fuerza al confesar esto porque no quiero irme. Creo que tragas saliva y asientes, no estoy segura, me cuesta verte. — Podría amar este mundo... —confieso pues pronto amanecerá y es tiempo de decir adiós. Sostengo tu mirada para que comprendas que es necesario, te miro por largo tiempo—. Sí, podría amarlo, casi tanto como te amo a ti...

Tú —la versión que mi mente crea de ti— te sorprendes, tus ojos son cálidos, la calidez que te define, luego se llenan de tristeza.

—No te vayas. —Oh, esos ojos tuyos suplican con mayor fuerza que tu voz.

—Estoy sola, Clef. Tuve un hombre que amaba, que me ofrecía todo lo que yo hubiera querido pero lo rechacé porque no lo amaba. Era todo lo que necesitaba pero no lo amaba. Pude ser feliz a su lado pero no lo amaba. No pude amarlo, ¿entiendes? Quisiera haber podido amarlo a él.

—Umi...

Debo irme, debo correr, pero apenas me pongo de pie estoy en tus brazos, me abrazas con tanta fuerza que duele. Esta es una despedida y me permito recargarme en tu hombro está única ocasión, al momento el calor que irradias nos envuelve. ¿Qué será ser abrazada así en la vida real? ¿Será así, realmente será así? Estar en tus brazos es lo único que quiero.

Poco a poco el calor cede, poco a poco el aroma deja de inundar mi mente, poco a poco dejo de sentir tu cuerpo. El aroma ahora es lavanda, el aroma de mis almohadas. El calor que me envuelve es el que retuvo mi cobertor y lo único que me abraza es la sábana sobre mi cuerpo.

Un doloroso despertar.

—Adiós —murmuro con tristeza mientras se desvanece la clara imagen de aquel azul intenso de mi mente.

Quiero llorar pero aún tengo la fuerza suficiente para no sucumbir ante las lágrimas. Esta vez despierto del sueño de una vez por todas. Aunque tal vez aquel vacío que siento nunca se llenara por completo.

—Es lo mejor.

Me alegra que no tengas que presenciar una sonrisa tan forzada, ni la forma en la que me abrazo tratando de no caer, ni las veces en las que inhalo profundamente buscando el valor para abandonar la tibia cama.

El ventanal me muestra la ciudad aun sumida en un profundo sueño. Los grandes edificios inmóviles son sombras en este mundo oscuro. Pero la torre de Tokio está iluminada, llamándome. La he contemplado por años preguntándome si te volvería a ver algún día. Ahora sé que eso nunca pasara.

Hace frío, mucho frío para ser verano, no consigo darme calor, extraño tus brazos alrededor de mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrá que pasar para dejar de buscar tu mirada en la multitud, para dejar de hablarle a la nada pretendiendo que me escuchas? ¿Cuánto tiempo gastaré convenciéndome de que nunca te he amado?

_Umi..._

No puedo evitar estremecerme, es como si pudiera escucharte. Creo que aún no he despertado del todo, o enloquecí por completo.

_Umi..._

Es suficiente, no debes llamarme, se supone que se acabó, se supone que debo empezar de nuevo. Pero no me haces caso, siento como me llamas, lo haces mientras le doy la espalda a la torre y me trenzo el cabello con nerviosismo, mientras arreglo la cama, mientras trato de hacer las cosas que debo hacer para irme. Tu llamado me oprime el pecho, no me dejas respirar.

—Clef...

Le digo a la distante torre con la mano sobre el cristal y sé que estoy ida porque por una milésima de segundo creí ver un destello verde sobre la torre. En otras ocasiones solía imaginar que estabas contemplándome desde la cima, que me cuidabas desde la distancia, pero sabía que era una idea. Ahora ya no sé nada.

Estoy inmóvil queriendo confirmar que no hay nada, y no lo hay, pero te siento dentro, en mi mente, llamándome.

_Umi..._

Antes de entender nada corro a la puerta. En el ascensor me pongo el abrigo rojo, el que estaba junto a mi bolso cerca de la puerta, sobre el ligero camisón de dormir para protegerme del frío que sin duda hay afuera. Es la última consideración que me tengo antes de darle rienda suelta a mi locura y perseguir fantasmas.

Soy una chica en ropa de dormir corriendo por las calles y no me importa, ni el estado de mi cabello, ni que no traigo maquillaje. Nada importa, aún si estoy loca, porque me llamas ahora que estoy despierta y sé que es cierto porque mientras me acerco siento tu presencia con mayor fuerza.

¡Estás aquí, por favor, tienes que estar aquí!

Mi entorno se desfasa mientras dos mundos colisionan. Corro entre ellos, en el lazo que los une fortuitamente, en el borde de mi sanidad mental. Las personas parecen no tener un rostro, apenas sé qué sucede. Los edificios aparecen ante mi para desaparecer al instante, sin ser nada más que sombras de gris.

Desespero por tocar tu mano antes de que todo caiga en pedazos. No quiero escuchar el sonido, las palabras:

_“Era un sueño.”_

Me detengo ante el gigante amigo, la estatua dormida, la torre al cielo que nos separa. Mis ojos vagan buscando el azul del que suelen teñirse las esperanzas. Buscan algo más que una construcción vacía, que vegetación inerte. Algo que le dé sentido a la espera, a mi vida.

Pero el gigante rojo permanece inmóvil y vacío.

Caigo sobre mis rodillas, sin  poder sostener ya nada, ni la fe, ni los sueños, ni mi cuerpo. Trato de jalar aire, me es difícil respirar y llevo mis manos a mi pecho. El dolor es insoportable.

Tokyo llora por mí, conmigo. Siento el agua fría sobre la piel, la veo sobre la escena frente a mí desdibujada por el agua.

¿Qué va a ser de mí?

Mi vida giraba en torno a ti, eras la luna de mi mundo, mecías los mares en la noche, estabilizadas las rotaciones de mi vida, sabía que estabas ahí, aun en la más oscura de las noches.

—No llores —me dice una voz sin rostro.

Recuerdo dónde estoy, qué estoy usando, mi cabello hecho un lío, mi abrigo empapado cae por un hombro, perdí un zapato mientras corría, mi bolso está en el suelo. No soy capaz de entender la escena completa, cómo me verá este desconocido que me suplica en un hilo de voz que me calme.

Si fuera por mí me quedaría donde estoy, sobre el frío pavimento que sigue mojándose por la lluvia, pero un par de manos sujetan mis brazos y me obligan a intentar levantarme. Mis piernas no responden heladas por la poca ropa y el clima, por la falta de interés en salir del fondo, queriendo nada más que quedarme muy quieta esperando que el agua emborrone mi figura como ha hecho con todo a mi alrededor.

Las manos que me sujetan aprietan con más fuerza y en contra de mi voluntad me encuentro de pie sobre un par de temblorosas e indecisas piernas. Agacho la cabeza, con vergüenza por mi estado, temiendo ver en los ojos del desconocido y descubrir lástima. Espero a que me suelte sin saber qué haré después.

No lo hace, no me suelta. Tampoco parece saber qué decirme. Se limita a sostenerme, esperando, esperando.

Cierro los ojos para obligarme a sonreír, las palabras ' _estoy bien_ ' se sujetan de mis labios. Inhalo profundamente para no llorar frente a este extraño y es en este momento que noto que el desconocido tiene un aroma familiar. Huele a bosque, a tierra mojada, a una noche de tormenta.

Abro los ojos, con miedo. Estoy dejándome caer en la locura, estoy conjurando visiones, estoy creyendo que son ciertas.

Azul celeste y preocupación traspasan mi visión borrosa.

—Umi —dice la evocación de un sueño.

Una lágrima resbala contra mi voluntad.

—Umi —dices, tus manos en mis mejillas tratando de borrar la humedad en ellas pese a la lluvia—. Umi —repites, con mi cara entre tus manos y la frente apoyada en la mía.

—Clef… — Digo, pregunto, ruego,  grito… no tengo la más mínima idea.

Sonrío mientras apoyas tu frente en la mía, tu aliento sobre mi piel es cálido y río sin proponermelo sujetando tus manos para que no me sueltes, quiero más de esto.

—Umi… —respondes en el mismo tono.

Es una confesión, entiendo, una que no necesita de palabras, una confesión de que me amas tal vez tanto como yo te amo. Te abrazo, con todas mis fuerzas, escondiendo la cara en la curva de tu cuello, temiendo descubrir el engaño, asustada de que la luz te lleve, como siempre lo hace.

—No puedo quedarme —dices apenas audiblemente a mi odio—. Pero tenía que venir.

Es en este momento que me cuestiono si esto está pasando fuera de mi mente. Pero sé que si esto no es real está es la más perfecta alucinación que nunca he tenido.

—No me dejes —suplico, a punto de desmoronarme en tus brazos.

—Es lo último que quiero —dices abrazándome con más fuerza si es eso posible—, pero no puedo quedarme, no pertenezco aquí, tengo deberes con Céfiro.

—No me dejes, no te vayas. No puedo seguir soñando.

Este es el momento en el que comienzas a desaparecer, en que termino abrazando una almohada, en el que despierto del sueño.

—Llévame contigo —me escucho decir, esta vez no podré soportar despertar sola, preguntarme si realmente estuviste aquí. Si no me llevas contigo, no sé qué será de mí.

En lugar de sentir cómo te desvaneces, siento tus brazos apretándome contra tu cuerpo empapado. Tú también estás temblando, ambos lo hacemos.

—No eres la única que sueña Umi —me susurras a mí oído—. No eres la única que busca cómo alcanzar a alguien a través de estas barreras. Yo también lo he hecho, todo este tiempo. Pero tengo que volver, Céfiro me necesita

—Y yo a ti, iré contigo, Clef. Nada me retiene aquí, nada. Iré contigo, no me dejes.

Y no lo haces, no me dejas.

Aferrada a ti mi mundo se desfigura, todo lo que una vez conocí. No importa, quiero esto, estar contigo. No importa lo que pueda pasar si estoy contigo, mi única preocupación son mis amigas, espero que Fuu y Hikaru entiendan por qué las dejé.

 

**_. ~ º ~ ._ **

La luz será fría, aquella mañana lo será, fría como el hielo, afilada como un trozo de cristal. Se escurrirá en su mundo con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, pero ella se dará cuenta de su presencia, sabrá que le han quitado algo importante.

Comenzará como un presentimiento ambiguo, mientras se viste y sale de casa. De a poco, imperceptible, el presentimiento se asentara como sospecha.

Será mientras camine por la calle, revisando su agenda, que la sospecha la sacudirá como miedo.

Correrá aun sabiendo que es tarde, desesperada por alcanzarme. Sus pasos resonaran en solitario loft, verá las maletas junto al sillón y los papeles en la mesita de la sala. En cuanto encuentre la ropa sobre la cama y los zapatos junto a la puerta del baño comenzara a llamarme y a buscarme en cada rincón pero sabrá que no hay nadie. Al mirar por el gran ventanal y ver aquel testigo silencioso hecho de metal hace tanto tiempo, encontrara las respuestas, lo entenderá.

Fuu se llevará una mano al pecho sintiendo una punzada de dolor y de vacío. Fuu, quien solía estudiarme en silencio sin hacer nunca preguntas, me comprenderá por completo. Entenderá la tristeza y el vacío. Entenderá que anhelo más de lo que esta vida ofrece. Entenderá que mi corazón extraña la probada de poder y de entereza que se nos habían concedido. Entenderá mi amor por ti.

Ella querrá seguirme y, en aquel momento, Fuu se dará cuenta de su propio vacío y de su propia espera.

Una lágrima caerá al suelo, la primera de muchas mientras arranca del piano decorativo las notas tristes que su corazón le dicta. Tocará por horas prometiendo que un día me seguirá, pero que ahora cuidara de Hikaru porque ella la va a necesitar.

Fuu sabrá, porque ella siempre sabe, sabrá que las tres nos volveremos a ver en un futuro distante, lo sabrá porque lo juramos, siempre juntas. Pero la siguiente vez que nos veamos será en otro mundo, uno lejos del nuestro con el que habrán soñado mucho tiempo, uno de fiera belleza y magia antigua, un mundo que amaran como el suyo.

**F ° I ° N**

 


End file.
